El arpa mágica
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Tras trepar por un árbol Sherlock llega a un reino donde sus habitantes se comportan de manera muy extraña.
**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece éstos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna (y maravillosa debo agregar) de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa para el rally "The game in on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el maravilloso equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Nota 3:** Johniaty, Johnlock, algo tétrico, fantasía, decapitación de un personaje secundario pero con final feliz.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Tras trepar por un árbol Sherlock llega a un reino donde sus habitantes se comportan de manera muy extraña.

El cuento que me tocó adaptar para esta tercer fase del rally es _**"Juanito y las habichuelas mágicas"**_.

* * *

 **El arpa mágica**

Tras una semana de lo que parecían ser interminables persecuciones Sherlock logró rescatar a la hija de una gitana de las manos de su captor, el hombre pretendía vender a la bebé a una familia alemana que no podía tener hijos, la joven mujer no tenía mucho dinero así que le dio en pago unas semillas que decía eran mágicas, Sherlock se había reusado a aceptarlas de cualquier manera no había resuelto el caso con la intención de recibir algo a cambio, pero la gitana estaba muy agradecida y fue muy insistente por lo que al detective no le quedó más remedio que recibirlas.

Unos días después el detective visitó a sus padres en la casa de campo que tenían a las afueras de Londres, acababan de cenar y se le antojó salir al jardín trasero a fumar, mientras buscaba su cajetilla en las bolsas del abrigo notó que en una de ellas estaba olvidado el saquito con las semillas que la gitana le había dado, las miró con fastidio y las aventó al pasto. Era una tarde agradable un poco fresca pero despejada, a Sherlock le gustaba sentir como la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa tuvo que aguantar las quejas de su madre sobre algunos vecinos, aunque en realidad solo hacía como que la escuchaba mientras se refugiaba en su palacio mental, de lo contrario pensaba que moriría de aburrimiento, afortunadamente su padre no tardó mucho en llegar haciéndole un guiño para que se fuera a su habitación mientras él le servía de relevo.

Por la mañana Sherlock escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina por lo que bajó corriendo, sus padres no apartaban la mirada de la ventana al acercarse vio un enorme tronco de árbol cubierto de enredaderas, no solo era increíblemente grueso sino también muy alto, el detective salió y lo observó por varios minutos desde diferentes ángulos, estaba impresionado, la lógica le indicaba que eso no era posible, pero como negar algo cuando lo tienes frente a los ojos.

La curiosidad de Sherlock era grande así que pese a las suplicas de sus padres comenzó a trepar el árbol, descubrió que las enredaderas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar su peso, pensó que le tomaría varias horas escalarlo ya que desde abajo parecía que no tenía fin, sin embargo en pocos minutos se vio llegando a una especie de colina, ésta de hecho resulto ser el final de su camino, parecía como si el árbol fuera el sostén de ese lugar, bastó un corto paso para tocar suelo firme, el detective parpadeo perplejo, no entendía como era posible que existiera un valle justo encima de Surrey.

Una vez que pasó un poco el asombro se dio cuenta de que una suave y dulce melodía invadía el lugar, se trataba del sonido de un arpa bellamente ejecutada, también notó que a lo lejos se veían unas vacas, si habían vacas era posible que hubieran humanos también, Sherlock comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellas.

Las vacas pastaban con tranquilidad sin prestar atención al escrutinio del intruso, unos metros más adelante comenzaba el declive de la colina extendiéndose bajo ésta un pequeño reino, pegado al acantilado se encontraban unos sembradíos de maíz, papas y trigo con lindas casitas de madera, una carretera los dividía del resto del poblado, cruzando ésta habían casa de diversos colores todas con jardines sumamente cuidados, en la parte céntrica del reino se distinguía una plaza rodeada de grandes extensiones de pasto, fuentes y bancas de madera, en medio se erigía en mármol la estatua de un hombre sentando en un trono con corona y capa, cruzando la plaza se veía un pintoresco mercado rodeado por algunos negocios y más casa, al fondo un castillo de piedra rojiza hacía su aparición.

Sherlock decidió explorar el lugar, los agricultores lo veían con curiosidad pero siempre mostrando una enorme sonrisa, la cual al detective se le antojaba más que agradable, tétrica, era una sonrisa superficial ya que en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo, los lugareños no dijeron ni una palabra cuando paso junto a ellos, ni siquiera respondieron al saludo que el detective les dedicó, solo inclinaron un poco la cabeza y lo siguieron con la mirada sin quitar de su rostro esa extraña mueca.

Llegó hasta la plaza en donde vio de cerca la estatua del Rey, era un hombre joven, muy posiblemente de su edad abajo había una placa con el nombre del monarca; _"su majestad Rey James Moriarty I"._

Era extraño ya que salvo por el sonido del arpa no se escuchaba nada más, fue hasta llegar al mercado que notó la presencia de otras personas, todas ellas mostraban el mismo tipo de sonrisa y mirada, sus vestimentas eran de una época renacentista en tonos claros para las mujeres y oscuros para los hombres, la imagen podría parecer como la de un cuento de hadas pero lo cierto era que Sherlock la encontraba más bien inquietante, trató de hablar con algunos de los lugareños pero estos solo ladeaba la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que al detective se le erizara el vello de la nuca, continuó su marcha hasta el castillo, sabía que el sonido del arpa venía de ese lugar y tenía curiosidad por conocer al autor de tan dulce sonido.

Entonces lo vio, en uno de los balcones del castillo un hermoso hombre rubio cuya ropa, a diferencia de los demás, era más moderna; vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter de punto color beige, tocaba con los ojos cerrados un arpa que parecía hecha de oro, sus dedos viajaban por las cuerdas de forma magistral, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era como estar hipnotizado.

Las horas pasaron sin que las sintiera, fue hasta que el artista abrió los ojos y dejó de tocar que se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, era como haber salido de un trance, escuchó pasos apresurados y murmullos a su espalda al voltear vio que las personas salían de sus trabajos, incluso los sirvientes del castillo salían con paso cansío, ya nadie llevaba consigo esa horrible sonrisa ahora se les veía agotados y deprimidos, nuevamente intentó hablar con los pobladores pero seguían sin responderle, sabía que podían hablar ya que los acababa de escuchar, sin embargo se reusaban a responderle mirándolo con recelo.

Sherlock caminó por las calles tratando inútilmente de hacer contacto, fue un hombre el que al fin se paró junto a él, se veía realmente mal.

– Es el arpa, su sonido hace que no podamos hablar ni tampoco dejemos de sonreír, al Rey James le gusta vernos felices, y nos hace trabajar hasta casi caer muertos de cansancio, el hombre que tiene secuestrado la toca todos los días desde que amanece hasta que anochece.

Repentinamente el arpa se volvió a escuchar, esta vez con un sonido diferente, era estridente, caótico, una cuerda del arpa salió de ésta con vida propia recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar al cuello del hombre que acababa de contar el secreto del lugar, éste al sentir que se enredaba en el cuello mostró una sonrisa autentica mientras decía _"al fin",_ el detective tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar cuando vio su cabeza salir volando. Las personas a su alrededor aceleraron el paso claramente aterrorizados.

Pronto quedó en medio de la calle completamente solo, con el corazón acelerado y sintiéndose perdido, aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo pronto.

Fue fácil meterse en el castillo ya que no tenía guardias ¿y para que tenerlos? cuando al parecer la población no puede hacer nada subversivo sin que el rey se entere y les haga pagar con la vida por ello, además todos se refugiaban en sus casas en cuanto oscurecía. Lo que le parecía curioso era que el Rey no hubiera notado su presencia, suponía que al no ser de ahí no lo podía percibir.

Todo estaba oscuro, solo los pasillos estaban tenuemente iluminados por luz de las antorchas. De forma sigilosa exploró un poco el lugar no atreviéndose a entrar en ninguno de los cuartos por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, debía esperar a que amaneciera para darse una idea del número de personas que habitaban el lugar. Al pasar frente a una de las habitaciones escuchó los gemidos de un hombre, al parecer se estaba masturbando, Sherlock sonrió pensando en que no importaba si eras rey o plebeyo todos tienen las mismas necesidades.

Cuando empezó a amanecer se escondió atrás del mueble de la sala con el balcón en el que había visto al hombre rubio, no tardó mucho en ver que dos sirvientes entraban cargando la famosa arpa, abrieron la puerta que daba a la terraza y apenas colocaron el instrumento afuera entró otro hombre escoltando al artista quien iba con la mirada baja, para Sherlock estaba claro que era un prisionero, unas horas más tarde el Rey entró con una taza de té en mano, se sentó en un sillón y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios disfrutó por horas del sonido del arpa, también notó que al igual que el rubio su ropa era de su época, portando un fino traje gris hecho a la medida, poco antes de que el sol se pusiera el Rey salió de la habitación.

En cuanto empezó a oscurecer el rubio dejó de tocar, nuevamente unos hombres llegaron por el arpa y otro tomó del brazo al músico para guiarlo, a lo que el detective supuso debía ser su habitación, puso toda su atención al sonido de sus pisadas, para darse una idea del camino que seguían, cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente alejados salió de su escondite y los empezó a seguir, tuvo que esconderse detrás de un estatua cuando notó que los custodios iban de regreso, sabía que estos saldrían y que tendría toda la noche para tratar de abrir la puerta y liberar al rubio.

Todo estaba en silencio, el rey se había encerrado en su habitación y no había ni una sola alma por los pasillos, Sherlock fue a la cocina por un cuchillo el cual usó para forzar la cerradura logrando vencerla, al abrirse la puerta el hombre rubio que descansaba en la cama se sentó con una sonrisa de alegría, pero al ver al detective su expresión cambió a una de confusión, Sherlock se acercó y le explicó que estaba ahí para liberarlo, el hombre trató de decir algo pero el detective le tapó la boca diciendo que debían ser muy cautelosos, lo tomó del brazo y casi a rastras lo sacó de la recámara, iban a mitad del camino cuando el artista se zafó enojado del agarre y habló.

– ¿Quien eres tú? ¿y que crees que haces?

– Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y como te dije anteriormente estoy aquí para liberarte, ahora cállate y ven conmigo –contestó en voz baja acercándose y tratando nuevamente de tomarlo del brazo, pero éste dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ser liberado?

– ¿Perdón? –ahora el confundido era Sherlock.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿y que haces con John? –se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo la voz del Rey.

– Su majestad, le juró que yo no… -dijo John poniéndose de rodillas angustiado.

– ¿Quién es este hombre John? ¿desde cuando tienen sus visitas nocturnas? ¿y a donde crees que vas? –la voz del Rey era amenazante, estaba furioso.

– Le juro que es la primera vez que lo veo, no lo conozco, yo no…

– Llegué a este reino ayer y sé que lo tiene bajo el hechizo de esa diabólica arpa la cual hace tocar a este hombre al que mantiene como su prisionero –el detective adoptó una posición de defensa empuñando el cuchillo que aún llevaba en la mano.

La mirada del Rey era fría.

– Pero yo no quiero irme, yo jamás lo dejaría su majestad, yo lo amo –confesó John en un susurro.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Moriarty con alegría cuya mirada se volvió cálida.

– Desde el primer instante en que lo vi –John se levantó llevando la mirada a su soberano.

– No tienes idea de las noches que he pasado pensando en ti.

Todo parecía demasiado irreal, Sherlock escuchaba las confesiones con el ceño fruncido, los dos personajes acortaron la distancia, John posó sus manos en el pecho del Rey mientras éste colocaba una de las suyas en la cintura del rubio y la otra en la nuca, el detective veía asqueado lo que estaba a punto de suceder, justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse gritó.

– ¡No! –Sherlock despertó de golpe sentándose agitado y asustado.

– ¿Sherlock? –John que estaba a su lado lo vio con preocupación.

El doctor se acomodó a su lado poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del detective, el contacto hizo que éste volteara a ver a su novio casi al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que se giró un poco y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

– No me dejes John, por favor no me dejes.

– Tranquilo amor, estoy aquí contigo, te adoro no podría dejarte nunca –el doctor respondió el abrazo y poco a poco se fue acostando nuevamente, llevando consigo al pelinegro quien quedo recostado sobre su pecho– ¿nuevamente soñaste que Moriarty me mataba? –dijo mientras una de sus manos jugaban con el cabello del detective.

– No, esta vez fue mucho peor.

– ¿Soñaste que tenías sexo con Moran? –dijo bromeando, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero el detective lo volteó a ver con cara ofendida haciendo que el doctor se riera–, solo bromeo Sherlock ¿qué ocurrió esta vez?

– Estabas enamorado de Moriarty y a punto de besarlo, afortunadamente desperté antes de que eso sucediera.

– ¿¡Qué?! –contestó en un grito empujado a Sherlock para que volteara a verlo, quería reclamarle pero la cara de angustia que tenía el detective no se lo permitió– cielos Sherlock te dije que el jamón estaba en mal estado.

– Pero no sabía mal.

– Lo primero que haré en la mañana será tirarlo.

Sherlock se abrazó fuerte a él enterrando su cara en el pecho, John pensó que semejante pesadilla había sido suficiente castigo.

– Buenas noches amor –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

– Buenas noches John.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** A quienes hayan tenido la valentía de llegar hasta aquí se los agradezco con toda el alma, sé que quedó un poco (demasiado) extraño, mi cabeza en un principio lo concebía como una historia graciosa, si aunque usted no lo crea se suponía que sería una comedia, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había llevado por otro lado, es muy posible que a quien le haya hecho daño el jamón haya sido a mi, hablo en serio es muy posible que el sándwich de jamón que me preparé en la noche no haya estado muy bueno que digamos.


End file.
